1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in planting or sowing seeds of various kinds. More particularly, the present invention relates to such devices that are manually operated.
2. Related Art
It is often the case that seeds are manually planted directly into earthen areas in which the resultant plants will exist until harvested or removed. Most such plants perform better if the seeding process includes proper spacing of the seeds one from another. While such spacing can be done by estimation (and nearly always is), it is often the case that such efforts result in an overuse of seed, and/or improperly spaced plants, and/or an overabundance of plant sprouts that must be thinned later. Each of these results is undesirable for reasons of economy and optimal plant health.